Love romance and action on IBC 13's power primetime
June 5, 2014 Mexican 'telenovelas' on IBC's TreseBella PrimeTastik are the homegrown shows nowadays, riding high on the popularly of a child-friendly superserye Batang Genius, a phenomenal mermaid fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, teleserye Your Heart, My Love and kilig-serye Crazy Little Thing Called Love as well as the Koreanovela Spy Myung-wol. Now, The Kapinoy Network IBC-13 with its new slogan Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 brings you two telenovelas that tell of life's love romance and action-packed in TreseBella on ATC @ IBC. On PrimeTastik from Mondays through Fridays at 10 p.m., Mexican actress Ana Layevska and actor Rafael Amaya, stars in their own series The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana). We meet Ana Escudero, the two-faced woman, in Miami with her entire family in a two-story house until one fateful night when Ana's entire world crashes down on top of her. In the grand debut of the telenovela, the rash Ignacio Bustamante destroyed Ana's life when he runs over her brother while he is trying to change the tire to his car. To cover up the accident, Ignacio purposely throws a sleeping gas bomb into her house while her mom and brother's fiance are inside and then sets the house on fire. Everyone believes it was Ana who died. Her brother, who was in a coma, came out of it, but paralyzed. On Panalo Weekend, La Teniente takes a cinematic approach to scripted TV, using locations throughout Mexico and top Spanish-language TV actors as it depicts the adventures of a Special Operations unit of the Mexican Navy. It airs on Saturday nights at 6:15 to 7 p.m. Starring the Mexican actress Maria Fernanda Yepes played the role as centering on Mexican Naval graduate Lieutenant Roberta Ballesteros, the series shows the challenges facing her immediate and emotional entry into the elite Special Operations unit after a violent tragedy occurs to the group. The series follows her assimilation into the unit, which is filled with drama, action, love triangles, heroes and family. La Tenientes storylines often mirror real-life challenges that the Mexican Navy deals with as it protects its citizens, such as apprehending drug and human traffickers, disasters, superstition, politics and corruption, these are only some of the challenges which Lieutenant Roberta Ballesteros and her team will face during this action packed series. The cast also includes Matías Novoa, Héctor Arredondo, Armando Torrea, Sylvia Sáenz and Fernando Sarfati. 'List of fantasy series in the Philippines' 'ABS-CBN's fantaseryes' 2003 *''Darating ang Umaga'' 2004 *''Marina'' (2004) *''Krystala'' (2004-2005) *''Spirits'' (2004-2005) 2005 *''Kampanerang Kuba'' (2005) *''Panday'' (2005) 2006 *''Panday: Book 2'' (2006) *''Super Inggo'' (2006-2007) *''Komik'' *''Komiks presents Da Adventures of Pedro Penduko'' (2006-2007) 2007 *''Kokey'' *''Komiks presents Pedro Penduko at ang mga Engkantao'' *''Rounin'' *''Mars Ravelo's Lastikman'' (2007-2008) *''Princess Sarah'' *''Super Inggo 1.5: Ang Bagong Bangis'' 2008 *''Lobo'' *''Kung Fu Kids'' *''Marina: The Director's Cut'' *''Mars Ravelo's Komiks presents Kapitan Boom'' *''Dyosa'' (2008-2009) *''Komiks presents Mars Ravelo's Varga'' *''Komiks presents Mars Ravelo's Tiny Tony'' *''Komiks presents Mars Ravelo's Dragonna'' (2008-2009) 2009 *''Komiks presents Mars Ravelo's Flash Bomba'' *''Agimat: Ang Mga Alamat ni Ramon Revilla presents Tiagong Akyat'' *''Agimat: Ang Mga Alamat ni Ramon Revilla presents Pepeng Agimat'' 2010 *''Agua Bendita'' *''Agimat: Ang Mga Alamat ni Ramon Revilla presents Tonyong Bayawak'' *''Agimat: Ang Mga Alamat ni Ramon Revilla presents Elias Paniki'' *''Noah'' *''Imortal'' *''Kokey @ Ako'' 2011 *''Agimat: Ang Mga Alamat ni Ramon Revilla presents Bianong Bulag'' *''Mutya'' *''Agimat: Ang Mga Alamat ni Ramon Revilla presents Kapitan Inggo'' 2012 *''Wako Wako'' *''Aryana'' 2013 *''Juan dela Cruz'' *''My Little Juan'' 2014 *''Mars Ravelo's Dyesebel'' *''Mirabella'' Considered ABS-CBN fantaseryes *''Wansapanataym'' *''Hiraya Manawari'' *''Love Spell'' *''Bayani'' *''Marry D`Potter'' *''Komiks Presents Mars Ravelo's Nasaan Ka Maruja?'' 'GMA's telefantasyas' 2004 *''Marinara'' *''Mulawin'' (2004-2005) *''Leya, And Pinakamagandang Babae sa Ilalim ng Lupa'' 2005 *''Mars Ravelo's Darna'' *''Encantadia'' *''Sugo'' *''Etheria'' (2005-2006) 2006 *''Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas'' *''Majika'' *''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (2006-2007) *''Atlantika'' (2006-2007) 2007 *''Asian Treasures'' *''Super Twins'' *''Fantastic Man'' *''Zaido: Pulis Pangkalawakan'' (2007-2008) *''Carlo J. Caparas' Kamandag'' (2007-2008) 2008 *''Joaquin Bordado'' *''Mars Ravelo's Dyesebel'' *''Carlo J. Caparas' Gagambino'' (2008-2009) *''Tasya Fantasya'' *''Luna Mystika'' (2008-2009) 2009 *''Mars Ravelo's Darna'' *''Totoy Bato'' 2010 *''The Last Prince'' *''Panday Kids'' *''Pilyang Kerubin'' *''Kaya ng Powers'' *''Ilumina'' *''Grazilda'' 2011 *''Dwarfina'' *''Alakdana'' *''Machete'' *''Captain Barbell Season 2'' *''Iglot'' *''Daldalita'' (2011-2012) 2012 *''Alice Bungisngis and her Wonder Walis'' *''My Beloved'' *''Luna Blanca'' *''Aso ni San Roque'' 2013 *''Kakambal ni Eliana'' *''Home Sweet Home'' 2014 *''Kambal Sirena'' Considered GMA telefantasya *''L.U.V. Pow'' *''Magic Kamison'' *''Fantastikids'' *''Pintados'' *''Mahiwagang Baul'' *''Hokus Pokus'' *''Mga Kwento Ni Lola Basyang'' *''Beh Bote Nga'' *''My Daddy Dearest'' 'IBC's fantaseryes' 1989 *''Ula ang Batang Gubat'' (1989-1991) 1990 *''Computer Man'' (1990-1991) 2010 *''Kroko: Takas sa Zoo'' 2013 *''My Family Xyriel'' *''Carlo J. Caparas' My Batang Momay'' (2013-2014) 2014 *''Carita de Angel'' *''Janella in Wonderland'' *''My Little Janella'' *''Batang Genius'' *''Janella: A Princess Girl'' Upcoming *''Liza'' (October 2014) *''Voltron Man'' (TBA) *''Superboy'' (TBA) *''Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo'' (TBA) Considered IBC fantaseryes *''Magic Kamison'' *''Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang'' (1976–1977) (GMA 7, 2007) *''Once Upon a Time'' (2013-2014) *''Ora Engkantada'' (1989-1991) 'TV5's telefantasyas' 2011 *''Bangis'' 2012 *''Felina: Prinsesa ng mga Pusa'' *''Kapitan Awesome'' *''Enchanted Garden'' 2013 *''Kidlat'' *''Cassandra: Warrior Angel'' *''Sarah Girl'' Considered TV5 telefantasyas *''Third Eye'' *''Pidol's Wonderland''